Provocador Textual
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: En esos momentos solo quería el confortable calor de su amado, sólo... Quería sentirse suyo de su propiedad. Y claro, haría lo que sea con tal de que le hiciera caso, sin importar en donde estuviera. [OMEGAVERSE][Yaoi, PwP/Lemon][MikeyxDonnie/Mención de otras parejas]


**¡Hola! Buen día :D**

 **Sólo vengo a dejarles un one-shot que se me ocurrió hacer, ya saben… Inspiración repentina(?**

 **Aunque claro, debí de haberla usado para escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic, pero bueh…**

 **La pareja es Mikey x Donnie (Mitello), mi OTP, claro está. Aunque contiene menciones leves de otras parejas.**

 **NOTAS Y ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE LEER:**

 **-Es un AU (Universo Alterno), osea… Nada relacionado a la trama de la serie.**

 **-El one-shot es tipo 'PwP'. Osea, CERO trama y puro contenido sexual.**

 **-Esta basado al AU Omegaverse, si desconocen del tema, busquen en google y encontraran una guía que se informa muy bien de eso.**

 **-Contiene Lemon (Escenas sexuales), obvio.**

 **-Contiene _Sexting._**

 **Bien, creo que es todo lo que se dirá.**

 **Disfruten el shot :3**

 _*~Provocador Textual~*_

Michelangelo estaba en shock.

No podía siquiera procesar esto que estaba mirando en esos momentos, no podía dar una expresión alguna, aparte porque en ese momento no estaba en un lugar tan privado, es más... Estaba rodeado de tanta gente.

Su mano temblaba, sus mejillas iban cambiando de verde a rojo carmesí, aun notándose esas leves pecas en donde mismo. Trataba de actuar normal, incluso estaba por forzar una sonrisa, fingiendo estar muy... Normal.

Y a todo esto, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que miraba?

...

 _[4 Horas antes]_

Para Donatello era una sorpresa que siendo el cuarto día, su celo estuviese aun presente, incluso más fuerte que los días anteriores.

Estaba justamente en su cama, retorciéndose por cada movimiento que hacía, pues su miembro estaba por completo erecto, saliendo de lo que era de su plastrón, sintiendo como de a pocos un líquido salía de la punta, siendo eso señal de que se masturbara.

Tan sólo no soportó y lo hizo, fue masajeando la punta de su pene unas cuantas veces, mientras trataba de moverse para alcanzar en la mesita de noche su teléfono para poder llamar a su pecoso alfa, con intenciones de interrogarle en donde diablos se había metido, pues desde unos 4 días atrás, el menor mutante había ido a un pequeño viaje con sus amigos, cosa que molestó a Donatello un poco, pues eran los precisos días en los que este entraba en su época de celo, y significaba que debía de arreglárselas sólo para calmar esas ansias de sentir el miembro grueso de su alfa dentro suyo. No obstante, su pareja le había prometido que llegaría en la mañana del día después de que terminara "supuestamente".

– **"Tengo una estúpida erección"** –Escribía la tortuga genia, mandando mensajes a diestra y siniestra, insistiendo a que el alfa de listón anaranjado siquiera le respondiera un mensaje- **"¡Llega ya!"**

Ya después que mandó ese último mensaje, decidió en seguir tocando su intimidad, tratando por lo menos de calmar ese deseo lujurioso que mantenía desde el primer día– Huh... E-Esto me está desespe...

Su habla paró cuando sintió la vibración cerca, notando que era la de su celular– ¡Por fin!

Don empezaba a desbloquear el aparato y presionó a la notificación del nuevo mensaje, viendo que provenía de su pareja– Vamos Mikey, dime que estás cer...

– **"No te creo, deja de apresurar".**

Bueno, eso fue lo que lo llevó a colmar Su paciencia.

–... ¿E-Es en... serio? –Sus orbes marrones se tornaron casi de un color rojizo intenso, siendo eso nada más una señal de que aquel mensaje no le dio una buena reacción, y poco a poco lo demostraba cuando también comenzó a apretar el celular– ¡¿ME ESTÁ JODIENDO?!

Se podía jurar que ese grito se escuchó hasta el otro vecindario, aunque de eso no le importó, ni siquiera le vio Donatello, pues ahora lo que tenía era un coraje y molestia enorme hacia su pareja, tanto que solo aventó el aparato para poder volver a recostarse, encogiéndose entre las sabanas hasta hacerse un pequeño bulto, y con una mano entre su entrepierna para evitar que saliera más pre-seminal.

–Te odio Mikey –Se sentía molesto, tanto que exageraba en sus palabras– ¿P-Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto?

Después de maldecir un tanto a su menor alfa, el de dientes separados se iba calmando su intimidad al seguirse tocando por ahí, dando leves revolcadas en la cama, mirando el teléfono ahí tirado, viendo que había llegado otro mensaje– Tsk... Ni creas que te voy a contestar –Sin embargo, se acercó a la orilla de la cama para estirar la mano y alcanzar el celular, leyendo el mensaje de Michelangelo.

– **"Ya estoy cerca, estamos esperando a Pete para que nos lleve a Manhattan".**

Ante eso, Donatello rodó sus ojos, cayendo en la cama con pesadez, mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada– ¿Es que acaso debo seguir insistiendo para que me haga caso...?

Su pregunta lo hizo pensar un poco, abriendo los ojos, retirando de medio rostro la almohada, girando los orbes marrones hacia su teléfono ahora.

Sería caso perdido si seguía los textos Para que Michelangelo le hiciera caso, más no sabía que más escribirle.

Se sentó en su cama, con las piernas abiertas para no rozar para nada su miembro viril, que seguía en posición de erección.

A los pocos segundos, tomo su celular y entró a su buzón de mensajes para presionar a donde estaba la conversación con el pecoso mutante, viendo aun ese mensaje que aún no era respondido por el de bandana morada, haciendo levemente una mueca– Humh... –Dio click a donde el espacio para escribir, teniendo intenciones de contestarle. Pero luego de un segundo, miró la opción de un icono de una "Cámara", siendo eso una opción para– ¿Mandar una fotografía?

Alzó su ceja, queriendo ignorar aquello y comenzar a escribirle al otro, pero de poco a poco fue viendo su miembro, pues mantenía su celular tomado al frente de su pene, parecía incluso un ángulo perfecto para tomarle una foto.

–Uhm... –Comenzó a tocarlo un poco, mientras con su otra mano tenía el objeto sujetado aún, tratando de no presionarle a ninguna tecla– D-De verdad... Lo necesito...

Empezó a jadear un poco, ahora mirando cada vez el teléfono, viendo que aún estaba en donde escribir el mensaje, este estuvo a punto de quitar el aparato, sin embargo, volvió su vista precisamente al ícono de la Cámara, luego mandando su mirada nuevamente a donde su erección, y con ello... Eso fue llevándose una loca, pero buena idea.

Poco a poco, sin conciencia, este presionó a la cámara que era a la del teléfono, viéndose en la pantalla ahora su masculinidad, siendo eso una forma en la que podría tomarle foto, y así mandársela a Michelangelo– No puedo creer que haga esto... P-Pero necesito que esté conmigo ya...

Sin más que pensar, este dio en la opción de darle click al centro para que se tomara la fotografía, cosa que se realizó al 100%, ahora dándole una opción de "Enviar foto", en lo que Don afirmó la acción y fue enviada exitosamente al pecoso.

–Ojalá con eso me haga caso –Se comentaba excitado, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

 _[En otra parte]_

La tortuga mutante de bandana naranja estaba acompañado de Casey Jones y Mondo Gecko, saliendo del aeropuerto, pues habían ido de viaje a otro lugar para poder relajarse de la presión que recibían en sus respectivos trabajos.

–¡Cielos, viejos! Sí que en serio sirvió esta divertida idea –La lagartija beta se iba ajustando su gorra, mientras miraba a ambos alfas con quien venía acompañado.

–April hizo lo mismo con Karai y Shini, ¿Por qué nosotros no?, además, había recibido una enorme carga de deberes antes y caí muerto de cansancio después de esto –Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, mirando al pecoso que no despegaba su vista del teléfono– ¿Problemas con tu omega, Mikey?

–Insiste en que regrese ya, huh... Creo que aún sigue en celo.

–¿Pero no que a él le dura solo 3 días? –Preguntó confuso el gecko.

–Pueden alargarse los días, oí que cuando se vuelve larga la temporada, es porque en esos días tiene el 100% de probabilidad de que el omega quede en embarazo, aunque eso depende de la edad.

–Do-Donnie tiene 25 –Este susurró, sintiéndose algo nervioso, pues de lo que recordaba, su pareja aun no tenía planeado quedar preñado, por lo menos no por el hecho de que no ha pasado siquiera un año de que se unieron en matrimonio.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la alfa tortuga fueron interrumpidos al haber recibido un nuevo mensaje, de nadie más que de su "dulce" omega– ¿Ahora que le pasará...?

Al abrir la conversación, sus ojos se fueron abriendo por completo, sus pupilas se encogieron al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo, intensificándose cada vez, sintiendo como de a pocos una parte de su ser se "activaba", siendo eso algo malo, por lo menos así lo consideraba, ya que no estaba en un lugar privado como para sentir ese tipo de cosas.

–¡Ahí viene Pete! –Algo animoso, el beta tomó sus cosas y comenzó a avanzar a donde el estacionamiento.

–¡Espera lagartija! –Jones iba corriendo detrás del otro– ¡Vamos Mikey!

–¡E-Eh! ¡Sí! –Este con una forzosa sonrisa siguió el paso al humano, aunque a diferencia de sus amigos, este iba a un paso lento, queriéndole escribir a Donatello.

- **"¡¿Donnie, qué demonios?! ¡No puedes mandar ese tipo de cosas!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"**

Ante eso, guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo, corriendo hacia los otros para así llegar a donde el auto de su amigo Paloma.

–¡Perdón por la tardanza! –Se disculpaba la paloma mutante, teniendo en brazos a un pequeño mono con pelaje grisáceo, acompañado de algunas plumas y pequeñas alitas en sus brazos como su padre– Me tuve que traer a Reggie, Tyler tenía trabajo extra en el laboratorio, y como no tenemos aún un asiento de seguridad para él, tuve que llevarlo en mi regazo y, ya saben cómo es de inquieto –Rascaba su nuca un poco.

–¡Oh que lindo! ¡Yo me lo llevo! –Gecko encantado, tomó al pequeño En sus brazos, dispuesto a tenerlo durante el regreso– ¡Hola cosita bonita!

Ante el tono gracioso que usó en las últimas palabras, el bebé solo comenzó a reír.

–Bien, es entendible que un "niño" juegue con otro niño... ¡Auch! –Casey recibió un leve golpe por parte del beta.

–Bien, ¡Suban sus cosas para irnos amigos! –La paloma alfa ayudaba a los otros alfas y al beta a subir las maletas, acabando rápido y así subirse para irse de ahí y regresar a su hogar.

En el transcurso del viaje, Gecko iba jugando con el menor de su amigo paloma junto al humano alfa, ignorando completamente la existencia de Michelangelo en esos momentos, aunque no es como si el mutante pecoso le importara eso. Estaba aún pensativo en lo que su pareja le envió, no superándolo aún.

…

Por otro lado, Donatello sonreía con perversión al leer ese mensaje de su alfa, imaginándose en esos momentos la expresión del de bandana naranja.

–Creo que no le bastó con una –Lleno de picardía, este fue tomando más fotografías de su virilidad, mandándolas a este aquellas acompañadas de un texto.

– **"No querías creerme sobre mi problemita, pues quería mandarte pruebas. De verdad que necesito que vuelvas... Uhm... Sólo mira a mi pequeño amigo necesitado de tí"** –Mensaje enviado.

Michelangelo se sobresaltó al ver como más imágenes de ese tipo volvían a aparecerse, en cada ángulo que podía mirar sobre ese miembro que a cada momento se veía la "semilla" salirse. Al igual que también notaba que su omega sí decía la verdad.

–" **¡Ya D! te creo, ¿Sí? ¡Deja de mandarlo!"**

Después de mandar aquel mensaje, Michelangelo miró un pequeño bulto entre sus muslos, sabiendo perfectamente que eso fue causado por aquellas fotos que no se dejaban de mandar.

–Demonios... Ngh... –Este con molestia, fue tomando sigilosamente una captura a su pequeño bulto, sabiendo que estaba haciendo una estupidez al hacerlo, pero quería hacer que el de ojos marrones dejará ese tipo de cosas y de calmar un poco.

Luego, se lo envió acompañado de un mensaje.

Después de eso, Don abrió el mensaje anterior, leyendo que este ya le había creído, y encima le mandó una foto de la erección que le causó al mandarle eso.

–" **Mira lo que causas, ¡Encima hay un niño a lado mío! ¡Detente, por favor!"**

Aquella fotografía de la erección de su pareja poco a poco lo hizo que sintiera aún más necesitado, sintiendo como ahora en la parte de más abajo estaba saliendo un líquido pegajoso y blancuzco.

Con ello, este sentía más la necesidad de que su alfa estuviera con él– A-Agh...

Lentamente este fue dejando su teléfono en la mesita de noche, poniendo la cámara en modo "Auto" para que se tomara en 15 segundos, para que así rápidamente el omega volteara y dará en frente en un modo en la que su entrada se mostrará, sabiendo que eso sería la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al momento de tomarse la foto, este tomó el aparato para así mandar la foto con un texto, valiéndole un comino la advertencia de Michelangelo.

– **"Vuelve ya, mierda. ¡Quiero que ese bulto entre precisamente aquí!"**

Con eso, fue verdaderamente la gota que derramó el vaso.

Michelangelo miró aquel mensaje junto a la nueva fotografía que su omega había mandado, pensando que el haber enviado una foto de su bulto fue el peor error que ha hecho…

–¡A-Acelera Pete! ¡Debo ir a casa cuanto antes...! ¡PERO YA!

Ante el grito del pecoso chico, la paloma, junto a los otros dos y el menor se le sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, siendo ese grito suficiente para que Pigeon acelerara el auto para poder llegar a donde su destino. Después de todo, podía suponer por qué la necesidad de llegar a hogar ya.

Tan solo en lo que llegaron a Manhattan, Michelangelo se preparó para no hacer una tontería e ir directo a su hogar, pues eso era lo que su Omega tortuga quería que hiciera ya.

...

Leves jadeos se oían en la habitación por parte de ambos y uno de las tortugas de ese hogar trataba de no emitir altos sonidos obscenos.

Ni siquiera un hola, en tan solo al abrir la puerta, el alfa se había echado encima del omega para besarlo. Besar sus labios, sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, su delgado cuello, y que de pasada dejaba unas leves marcas por pura satisfacción.

–M-Mgfh... M-Mikey... A-Ah... –Donatello enloquecía, ahora mismo sentía una de las manos del alfa de estatura menor recorrer su vientre hasta llegar a su aun saliente miembro, tocándolo con suavidad, exactamente apretando un poco la punta en la que salía el líquido semen.

El de cinta anaranjada besaba cada parte y extremidad de su pareja, disfrutando demasiado de su olor dulce, enloquecía a cada momento que lo hacía al tiempo de sentirlo.

–Sí que eres bastante loco, y pensar que solo lo eras respecto a la ciencia –Hablaba entre besos hacia el otro, mientras poco a poco iba separando sus piernas esbeltas para mirar como este tenía ese líquido pegajoso entre los muslos– Vaya, s-si eras sincero...

–¡C-Claro que lo era! ¿de verdad crees que te rogaría mucho sólo para que regresaras?... M-Mhga...! –Sintió como el pecoso alfa apretaba un poco su pedazo de carne, haciendo morder su labio inferior de desesperación– So-Solo apresúrate, M-Mikey...

–Me gustaría que fueses más específico a la próxima, ya sabes... Humh... –Aceleró un poco el movimiento al masturbar al de diastema– Quizá y con un video sea más creíble...

–T-Te gusto al fin de cuentas esas pequeñas muestras, ¿no...? ¡A-Ah..! –Su entrada daba más líquido de lubricante, siendo eso una pequeña señal– Po-Por favor Mikey... Entra ya... No... so-soportaré más...

–Oh cielos –El alfa posicionó rápidamente su miembro ya pegajoso en la entrada abierta y lubricada, suavemente entrando por completo– Huhmh... D-Donnie... Que dulce~

–A-Ahh... –Lentamente el omega de orbes marrones ya cristalinos se sujetaba de su pareja, sintiendo repentinamente que se movía ya estando dentro por completo de él– ¡Ah..! ¡O-Oh...! ¡M-Mikey! N-No te detengas... ¡Por favor!

–Obvio no, me apresuraste para que estuviésemos así, ¿no? –Con algo de lujuria, seguía masturbando el pene de Don, sujetando con una mano libre las sabanas como apoyo a que no dejara caer tanto su peso– ¡E-Extrañaba esto!

–¡S-Sí...! ¡Ah...! A-Aahh... M-Mikey... ¡Ah! ¡Mikey! –Con eso se desató su personalidad, no más resistencia, iba a hacer que su alfa supiera lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, alentarlo a que no se detuviera por nada del mundo– ¡Oh!

–Oh Donnie… S-Sí que te sientes muy bien –Embestía ahora muy seguido, no teniendo intenciones de parar, ni siquiera sabría cuánto tiempo llevarían haciendo esto, el momento ahora era incluso muy diferente a veces pasadas que se han apareado, esta vez sentían mucho más fuerte el placer, incluso el olor de Donatello era mucho más aromático e intenso, era perfecto combinado con el olor de la tortuga alfa– ¡Ngh..!

–M-Mikey… A-Ahh… ¡L-Lo haces de maravilla! –Se aferró por completo a su cuerpo, enganchando sus esbeltas piernas hacia la cintura del menor, mientras sus manos iban sujetándose de los brazos del alfa, hasta llegar a rasguñarle un poco donde mismo– ¡AH! ¡M-Más fuerte! ¡M-MÁS!

–Tus pervertidos deseos son ordenes, mi científico loco –Dejó lo que hacía con sus manos y se sostuvo por completo de las sabanas, arrugándolas un poco al tiempo que aceleraba más sus movimientos, haciéndose las estocadas más intensas, fuertes, casi moviendo la cama de un lado a otro.

Ante eso, Donatello no podía hacer más que disfrutar, gritar, gemir y jadear de placer y lujuria, sintiéndose bastante bien al ya estar siendo atendido su "problema" – ¡Mhg!

Poco después, se sintieron obligados a cambiar de posición para disfrutar más, sentando a Donatello en su regazo de espaldas sin dejar de estar dentro suyo, abriendo por completo sus piernas para seguir tocando la masculinidad del de cinta morada que en esos momentos la tenía colgando al cuello–M-Mhg…

–¿C-Cómo se siente D?, ¿P-Por fin tu pequeño amigo está satisfecho con esto? –A los pocos minutos, sentía como el omega no dejaba de correrse, sin embargo, no era señal de que este quisiera que terminara de tocarlo y embestirlo– Creo que está un tanto sensible.

–¿T-Tú crees…? A-Ah… –Sus manos estaban apoyándose en los brazos del menor, sintiendo los jadeos del mismo de a pocos– N-Necesita más atención…

–Entonces déjame atenderlo a como mejor sé –Con lujuria en sus ojos, observaba las expresiones del mayor ante sus tocadas y movimientos– A-Ahg…

–¡M-Mhga…! ¡M-Mikey!... ¡Ah! To-Tócame más… –Suplicaba– M-Masturbame, to-tócame hasta que ya no me corra m-más…

–Q-Que hermoso es oírte pedirme tanto eso… –Con ello, Michelangelo fue acelerando al tocar y masturbar el miembro de su amado omega, sintiendo que este se ponía un tanto más duro.

Poco tiempo después, el omega se corrió unas veces más, aun sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más acelerado esos toques en su miembro, dejando que el tiempo que llevaran haciendo eso pasara, pues por nada del mundo detendría eso, por el momento, su límite no existía, ni para él ni para Mikey.

….

–Ehem… Creo que las teorías de Casey si eran ciertas, después de todo~

–Sólo… Cállate.

Después de la época de apareamiento que tuvieron Michelangelo y Donatello, acabaron profundamente rendidos, pero satisfechos. Sin embargo, en unos días después, Donatello comenzó a tener los síntomas que indica nada más ni nada menos que un embarazo, por lo que se vieron obligados a tratarlo con un doctor para que le confirmaran el asunto, cosa que resultó ser 'positivo'.

–Oh vamos Don, ¡Esto principalmente fue tu culpa!

-¿M-Mía? ¡¿P-Por qué?! ¡Yo no previne que mi celo se alargaría más! –Se cruzó de brazos, no mirando a la tortuga alfa ahora– S-Si tan sólo hubieses estado conmigo desde que empezó, probablemente y hubiese no tenido tanta urgencia de que nos apareáramos en el cuarto día, en sí, también es tu culpa.

–B-Bueno, ya –La tortuga tan solo desvió su mirada, suspirando muy resignado– Pero… Bueno, tampoco es que sea malo, esto… Es decir…

–Sé a lo que te refieres –Don fue tomando la mano de su pecoso pareja, manteniéndose aún serio– Y claro, tendremos este bebé.

–¿A-Aun y no sentirte preparado?

–Como si tú lo estuvieras –Bufó.

–¡P-Pero yo prometo intentarlo! Y… Cuidarlo y amarlo, porque eso es lo único que debemos brindarle por ahora –Acarició el plano vientre de su omega, haciendo que este riera de ternura, pues su alfa sí que era adorable.

–Entonces, haré lo mismo que tú –Miró la parte tocada por Mikey– Regresemos a casa.

Ante el pedido de Donatello, ambos fueron caminando, tomados de la mano para así dirigirse a su respectivo hogar.

–Oh, cierto –Michel miró de reojo al más alto– No es que no me agrade, pero si a la próxima vuelves a tu modo de 'Provocador Textual', no prometo que no necesites muletas.

–Huhmg… –Don tragó saliva, sonrojándose poco a poco.

Después de todo, no es como si Michelangelo no fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

 _*~Fin~*_

 **Bueno, eso sería todo chicos.**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, realmente me despeje un poco de desesperación al escribir esto :'U como tengo ya que trabajar para mi futuro, una se estresa, y luego más cuando está aun en escuela.**

 **Pero bueno, ya no cuento mis problemas de estrés que eso no importa aquí Xd**

 **Tan pronto como pueda, actualizo 'Amor Color Morado'.**

 **Nos leemos luego~!**


End file.
